


high school au

by benjiswyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiswyatt/pseuds/benjiswyatt
Summary: In fourth grade, Ann Perkins was boy-crazy. So why doesn't she want to be with anyone besides student council president Leslie Knope?





	high school au

this content will be replaced when im motivated :)


End file.
